Nashi Midoriyama
"I-I'm sorry... Please forgive me!" - Mythical Mew Mew Nashi Midoriyama (緑山 なし) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Pear. Appearance Nashi Nashi is a fair skinned girl with citrus green hair pulled into a ponytail and sky blue eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be rather modest, showing little skin. Her school uniform is a sailor uniform with a red collar, a pink necktie, and a red skirt with an open cream coloured sweater. Her café uniform is a knee length dark green dress with a white heart-shaped apron with conifer green frills around the heart and conifer green ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a dark green bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a dark green heart on the tongue and dark green laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband. Mew Pear As Mew Pear her hair and eyes turn conifer green, and her wavy hair is let down. She grows brown rabbit ears and antlers. Her outfit is a conifer green short jumpsuit and a short cloak over her shoulders, along with conifer green gloves that flare out in a box-like way with dark green lining. Her shin length boots flare out at the top. She also has conifer green garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. Her cloak, the end of her jumpsuit, garters and choker are lined with dark green lace. Her Mew Mark, a paw print inside an 'X', is on her right knee. Personality Nashi is a quiet girl who is easily scared by most things and struggles to stand up for herself. She's well mannered and tries to be polite to everyone she meets, no matter how they treat her. As a result, people take advantage of her often, pushing her around and taking her belongings without permission. Due to her shy and timid personality, people tend to overlook or forget her. Abilities Transformation Nashi’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Nashi with DNA morphing in the background. Ribbons wrap around her body and her jumpsuit appears in a small burst of light. She then turns as light gathers on her shoulders and turns into her cloak. Ribbons then wrap around her legs and arms, forming her gloves, boots, and garters. Nashi then jumps forwards, causing her choker and pendant to appear. Lastly, Nashi poses. Weapon and Attack Nashi's weapon is the Pear Hammer, a double-sided hammer. The head and bottom are dark green, the handle is pale green, and a white band is under the head. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to both sides of the hammer's head. Her attack is Ribbon Pear Crash, in which Nashi slams her hammer into the ground, creating a small crater or even a small earthquake. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a la Carte (TBA) Relationships Sayaka and Hisashi Midoriyama Nashi is constantly trying to meet her parents' high expectations and avoid their harsh punishments. She wishes they'd give her a little more freedom. Daigo and Aiko Midoriyama She adores her little siblings and is usually the one to disrupt their schemes and pranks. Ame Momose Though Nashi would prefer Ame to be a little more humble and selfess, she's appreciative of Ame's friendly, upbeat attitude towards her. Kyoho Aitani Nashi admittedly has a small crush on Kyoho and would admire her from afar. She does her best to keep her feelings secret out of fear of them not being returned. Mikan Orenjitake Due to her experience with her siblings, Nashi understands how to talk to Mikan and keep her from feeling like an annoyance. Ichijiku Aitani Nashi is absolutely shocked by Ichijiku's complete lack of motivation or work ethic and wonders how she'll function as an adult. Keiko Ginza She tries to respect Professor Ginza as an adult and authority figure but can't help feeling some resentment towards her. Etymology Nashi is the Japanese word for 'pear'. Midoriyama is made up of two kanji. Midori, which means 'green' and Yama, which translates to 'mountain'. Pear refers to a yellowish or brownish-green edible fruit. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Emily Lockwood/Mew Emily *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Nadia Midoriyama/Mew Nadia *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Lí LǜShān (緑山梨, ''LǜShān Lí)/Mew Mew Lí (貓貓梨, Māo Māo Lí) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Lèi LuūkSaān (緑山梨, LuūkSaān Lèi)/Mew Lèi (喵梨, Miu Lèi) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Nasi Im (임나시, ''Im Nasi)/Mew Nasi (뮤나시, Myu Nasi) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Nashi Midoriyama/Mew Pear *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Nashi Midoriyama Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Amelia Lockwood/Mew Amelia *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Nashi Midoriyama/Mew Pear *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Emilia Lockwood *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Emilia Lockwood *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Emilia Lockwood/Miau Emilia *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Emiliya Lockwood/Mew Emiliya *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Emilia Lockwood/Mew Emilia *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Amelya Lockwood/Mew Amelya *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Emilia Lokwood/Mjau Emilia Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Emilie Lockwood *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Emilija Lokwood/Mjau Emilija *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Nashi Midoriyama/Mew Nashi *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Emilia Lockwood/Mew Emilia (Season 1) Pera Midoriyama/Mew Pera (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Emilija Lockwood/Mijau Emilija Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Nadia Midoriyama/Mjau Nadia Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Amy Birnbaum *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Elena Perino *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Yùtíng Luó (罗玉婷, ''Luó Yùtíng) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Yúntùhng Yèuhng (楊 婉潼, Yèuhng Yúntùhng/Yuki Yeung) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - So-Ra Park (박소라, ''Park So-Ra) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Thanyanan Piphatchaisiri (นัตตี้ ธันยนันท์ พิพัฒน์ไชยศิริ) *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Weapon and Attack Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * Volcano Rabbits live in Mexico. There are approximately 550 left. * Saiga Antelopes live in Mongolia. There are approximately 750 left. * Her Japanese voice actress is the same as Index from A Certain Magical Index. * She shares an English voice actress with Cosmo from Sonic X. * Her weapon was formerly called the PearMer. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is PeEcho Hammer. * The idea of her being forgotten came from me constantly forgetting her name during her development. Gallery Nashi Transformed.png|Mew Pear Nashi Cafe.png|Nashi's Cafe Uniform Nashi School.png|Nashi's School Uniform Nashi Casual.png|Nashi's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Mews with Antelope Genes Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages